five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighter Classes
'Overview' Is a ranking to determine the characters fighting ability. With X-Class Fighters as the strongest, almost unbeatable and Highest Rank on the list, to D-Class to being the weakest and least amount of fighting ability. 'Ranking' Characters Ranking are based on fighting ability and how and what class Fighter they defeat. A character can move up in the ranking based on this. Example if a A-Class fighter defeats an SS-Class Fighter they will move up a rank. X-Class Fighters X-Class Fighters is the Strongest and the Highest class on the list. So far even only SSS Fighters have been able to hold their own against them and even they are nearly out classed in their fights. List of X-Class Fighters * Chitsujo * Konton * Kaishi 'SSS-Class Fighters' SSS-Class Fighters are the Second strongest and second highest class on the list and usually it takes only other SSS-Class Fighters to beat them. Sometimes SS or S-Class Fighters can fight one but it is usually in groups. 'List of SSS-Class Fighters' * Acnologia * August * Charlotte Linlin * Hakuai * Hashirama Senju * Ichibē Hyōsube * Ichigo Kurosaki *Igneel * Irene Belserion * Itan * Jugram Haschwalth * Kaguya Otsutsuki * Kaido * Kenpachi Zaraki * Madara Uchiha * Marshall D Teach (Blackbeard) * Midarana * Minato Namikaze * Monkey D. Luffy * Naruto Uzumaki * Natsu Dragneel * Sagi * Sakazuki * Sasuke Uchiha * Setsudo * Shanks * Sōsuke Aizen * Uragiri * Yhwach * Yoku * Zeref Dragneel 'SS-Class Fighters' Is the Third Highest Class on the list. SSS-Class Fighters in most cases have no trouble beating one, however they are more likely to be defeated by one if the SS-Class is part of a group. Usually another SS-Class Fighter can take on one. Even sometimes an SS-Class can take on more than one SS-Class fighter. However S-Class Fighters and A-Class Fighters would either most likely lose or struggle against one. 'List of SS-Class Fighters' *A *Ajeel Ramal *Askin Nakk Le Vaar *Atlas Flame *Bambietta Basterbine *Baraggan Louisenbarn *Bartholomew Kuma *Bazz-B *Ben Beckman *Bloodman *Bluenote Stinger *Borsalino *Brain/Zero *Brandish *Byakuya Kuchiki *Charlotte Cracker *Charlotte Smoothie *Coyote Stark *Crocodile *Deidara *Deifilia Pergrande *Dimaria Yesta *Donquixote Doflamingo *Driscoll Berci *Erza Knightwalker *Erza Scarlet *Eustass Kidd *First Raikage *Fu *Gaara *Gengetsu Hōzuki *Gerard Valkyrie *Gildarts Clive *Gin Ichimaru *Ginkaku *God Serena *Gremmy Thoumeaux *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Gyuki *Hades *Invel Yura *Ishikawa *Itachi Uchiha *Jack *Jacob Lessio *Jellal Fernades *Jerome Guizbatt *Jiraiya *Jose Porla *Jushiro Ukitake *Kakashi Hatake *Kakazu *Kaku *Killer B *Kinkaku *Kirio Hikifune *Kisame Hoshigaki *Kisuke Urahara *Kurama *Larcade Dragneel *Laxus Dreyar *Lille Barro *Loyd Lloyd *Makarov Dreyar *Marco *Mard Geer Tartoros *Mask De Masculine *Matatabi *Mavis Vermillion *Mei Terumi *Meninas McAllon *Might Guy *Mu *Nagato *NaNaNa Najahkoop *Neinhart *Nelliel Tu OderSchvank *Obito Uchiha *Onoki *Orochimaru *Pernida Parnkgjas *Portagas D. Ace *Rakuen's Chief Tax Collectors *Rasa *Reto *Retsu Unohana *Rob Lucci *Roronoa Zoro *Ryukaku *Ryukken Ishida *Sabo *Senjumaru Shutara *Shamon, the 2nd Kazekage *Shinji Hirako *Tenjirō Kirinji *Third Raikage *Tier Harribel *Tobirama Senju *Toragashira *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Trafalgar D. Water Law *Tsunade *Ukataka *Ultear Milkovich *Ur *Uryu Ishida *Wall Eehto *Warrod Sequen *Yagura *Yasopp *Yoruichi Shihoin *Yugito Nii *Ōetsu Nimaiya 'S-Class Fighters' S-Class Fighters is the Fourth Highest Class on the list. Sometimes a S-Class Fighters can take on a SS-Class Fighter and usually have no problem against other S-Class Fighters. 'List of S-Class Fighters' *Amande *Asuma Sarotobi *Azuma *Bacchus Groh *Bartolomeo *Berenice Gabrielli *BG9 *Boa Hancock *Caesar Clown *Cana Alberona *Candice Catnipp *Cang Du *Cavendish *Chojuro *Dalmatian *Darui *Diamante *Erik *Franmalth *Gajeel Redfox *Gari *Giselle Gewelle *Gladius *Gray Fullbuster *Hachigen Ushoda *Haku *Hidan *Jabra *Jackal *Jiemma *Jura Neekis *Kagura Mikazuchi *Kensei Muguruma *Kimimaro Kaguya *Konan *Kyouka *Kyros *Liltotto Lamperd *Love Aikawa *Lyon Vastia *Macbeth *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Minerva Orland *Mirajane Strauss *Nianzol Weizol *Nnoitra Gilga *Pakura *PePe Waccabrada *Quilge Opie *Renji Abarai *Richard Buchanan *Rock Lee *Rogue Cheney *Rojuro Otortibashi *Rukia Kuchiki *Sakura Haruno *Sanji *Sasori *Senior Pink *Sentomaru *Sherria Blendy *Silver Fullbuster *Smoker *Soifon *Sting Eucliffe *Tempester *Torafuzar *Vice Admiral Bastille *Vinsmoke Reiju *Wendy Marvell *Wolfheim *Yamato *Zabuza Momochi *Zetsu *Äs Nödt 'A-Class Fighters' A-Class Fighters are the Fifth Highest on the list. A-Class can in some cases take S-Class one on one but can rarely take on SS-Class without help. 'List of A-Class Fighters' *Aaroniero Arruruerie *Absalom *Anko Mitarashi *Arlock *Baki *Boa Marigold *Boa Sandersonia *Brook *Buffalo *Charlotte Brûlée *Charlotte Galette *Chiyo *Choe Neng Poww *Choji Akimichi *Cirruci Sanderwicci *Cyan Sung-Sun *Dellinger *Don Sai *Elfman Strauss *Ezel *Franky *Freed Justine *Ggio Vega *Heine Lunasea *Hinata Hyuga *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki *Ikaruga *Jugo *Juliet Sun *Juvia Lockser *Kain Hikaru *Kalifa *Kankuro *Kawazu *Kiba Inuzuka *Kidomaru *Kuro *Kurotsuchi *Leo the Lion *Lilynette Gingerbuck *Lisa Yadomaru *Lucy Heartfillia *Machvise *Mangestsu Hozuki *Marin Hollow *Meldy *Monet *Nanao Ise *Nico Robin *Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer *Orga Nanagear *Rangiku Matsumoto *Rebecca *Rufus Lore *Rustyrose *Samui *Seliah *Shikamaru Nara *Shino Aburame *Shizune *Suigetsu Hozuki *Szayelaporro Granz *Tashagi *Tayuya *Temari *Tony Tony Chopper *Toroi *Tsume Inuzuka *Usopp *Vinsmoke Ichiji *Vinsmoke Niji *Vinsmoke Yonji *Viola *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Zancrow 'B-Class Fighters' B-Class Fighters are Third lowest class on list. B-Class usually struggle at any class higher than them. But can take on same level with no problem. However their main asset is their that they make excellent support fighters. In fact majority of their fighters are support based combat. 'List of B-Class Fighters' *Aria *Aries the Ram *Banaboster *Bickslow *Bisca Connell *Briar *C *Capricorn the Goat *Charlotte Pudding *Cosmos *Di Roy Rinker *Droy *Edrad Liones *Erigor *Eve Tearm *Evergreen *Flare Corona *Fukuro *Hiashi Hyuuga *Hiyori Sarugaki *Hughes *Ino Yamanaka *Isane Kotetsu *Jenny Realight *Jerome *Jet *Kamatari *Kamika *Karui *Kin Tsuchi *Lamy *Levy McGarden *Libra the Scales *Lisanna Strauss *Loly Aivirrne *Maguerite *Mansherry *Mary *Mashiro Kuna *Millianna *Momo Hinamori *Mr. 5 *Nakeem Grindina *Nami *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Omoi *Orhime Inoue *Pantherlily *Pieces the Fish *Riruka Dokugamine *Risley Law *Romeo Conbolt *Sagittarius the Archer *Scorpio the Scorpion *Shuhei Hisagi *Sol *Sugerboy *Taurus the Bull *TenTen *Totomaru *Vidaldus Taka *Virgo the Maiden *Yukino Agria *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Yylfordt Granz *Zaku Abumi *Zoldeo 'C-Class Fighters' C-Fighters are fourth lowest class, Usually like the B-Class fighters they struggle against any class above them. But are to take on rank and file soldiers with little difficulty. 'List of C-Class Fighters' *Alzack Connell *Aoba Yamashiro *Arana Webb *Arcadios *Atsui *Bellemere *Beth Vanderwood *Braham *Carla *Dr Hogback *Dr Kurhea *Genbo *Happy *Hibiki Lates *Igaram *Kamakiri *Karin *Kiyone Kotestsu *Kohza *Laki *Laki Olietta *Mabui *Maki *Marco Conbolt *Mattan Ginger *Max Alors *Mayushika *Medazeppi *Menoly Mallia *Ms. GoldenWeek *Ms. Valentine *Nab Lasaro *Nefeltari Vivi *Nichiya *Nike *Porlyuscia *Ren Akatsuki *Rocker *Salome *Sentaro Kotsubaki *Shagotte *Sherry Blendy *Shiho *Sugar *Toby Horhorta *Wakka Mine *Warcry *Yakdoriga 'D-Class Fighters' ''' List of D-Class Fighters '''Trivia Category:Terminology